Only for You
by Ash Night
Summary: A DDA (Dark, Depressing and Angsty) fic where Cho Chang reflects upon Cedric's death and her last words to him. *sighs* This somehow managed to change my view on Cho.... :) *sigh* Enjoy!


Only for You

By Ash Night

A/N *sigh* Another sad depressing fic by your truely... *smiles* This is told in Cho's view.... and it... wait!! I'm not going to tell you!! *giggles insanely* You have to *gasp* read it for yourself! *smiles innocently* Yes... I'm slightly hyper today.... but only slightly.... As always... J.K. Rowling owns all you recognize.... Everything else is owned by the pitiful Ash Night.

~~~~

"Cho?" 

I glance up from my book as I hear my name being said by a familiar voice. I smile as I recognize who it is. I tell him to sit down as I move my books from a nearby chair to the tabletop. 

He takes a seat, looking clearly nervous and slightly uncomfortable. 

I place my book on the table, sensing that this is important. I turn my attention to him and wait for him to begin.

"Cho, I think I'm in love with you," he says slowly, looking at me with large intense eyes.

I freeze, biting my lip, wondering about how to reply to this. I love Cedric, but only as a friend. I ponder the thought for a while. Finally, I realize that he is still waiting for my answer. I blush slightly, staring into his eyes. 

"I love you too." I pause as I see the gleam of triumph in his eyes. It pains me so much to continue, but I would feel so guilty if I didn't. "But, not the way you want me to," I add softly, tilting my head at the floor in shame.

I wait for his response, but none comes. I look up, only to see that he is gone. 

~~~~

I am in the stands with my friends standing around me, looking down at the large hedge maze below us. Excitement races through me. When this is over, I can go and see him so we can be friends again. I see him, so close to the winning cup along with Harry. I am amazed that none of them has grabbed it, yet. I see them still talking. 

Finally, I see the familiar smile shining upon Cedric's face. I feel my heart racing. My eyes suddenly dart to the golden, gleaming cup. I see Harry's and Cedric's hands on it. Then, I see nothing. 

~~~~

I stand up, along with the rest of the outraged and confused crowd. 

"What happened?" I scream, trying to be heard. 

No one answers me. 

I bite my lip, hoping that they're both all right.

~~~~

On the ground, not moving... He's gone. He's gone and the last words I told him were so tormenting and cruel.

I feel so guilty. 

I am too stunned and shocked to cry, but the sadness hits me harder than the crowd of screaming and sobbing girls around me. My head throbs from the newly risen emotions. 

I get one last look at him, before I'm pushed violently out of the way and out of the crowd. I fall to the hard ground below me, looking at the emotion driven group before me. I struggle to get up, brushing the dirt from my robes. 

There is no way I can get back and see him without feeling that horrible tinge of regret and guilt in my heart. 

"Goodbye Cedric, I'm so sorry," I whisper softly, knowing that it is useless for me to try to battle to the center of the mess. 

I walk away. I do not want to, but I am left with no other choice. The word "disrespect" enters my mind. I brush it away, not wanting to be so close to him when I cry. He wouldn't have wanted my to, I tell myself angrily, but a lone tear escapes my control and rolls down my face.

~~~~

His words mean nothing to me, but my mind automatically obeys him as I raise my goblet weakly. I am wearing the black of respect and morning. I only wish I could give him more than those two things. 

It is too late now Cho. I know. He died and my last words I said to him were hurtful. 

I feel my tears stream down my face. I am slightly amazed that I still have tears left to cry. 

I have cried so much right after his death. I have had many sleepless nights afterwards. His last words to me repeating were over and over again. Then I came into a stage of grief beyond the tears. I became silent and done everything with half a heart. The teachers called on my less during that time. They seemed to have realized the pain I was going through. I was thankful for that. A short while ago, I managed to settle my raging emotions and put Cedric out of my head. 

Now, they are back again, his face, his voice, his words. I remember him so well. He brings along the whirl of emotions had finally managed to tame. No, I have been through this already. I do not want to go through it again. Stop being so selfish Cho. Go through it again. He deserves it. He deserves much more than what he received. Go through it for Cedric.

I will, but only for you. 

~~~~

A/N There we go... that's the end! There's no more... The show's over... Go home.... *sleep* "While your leaving though, please feel free to review this little fic." *smiles* 

A/N I'd like to thank Cali of the Harry Potter message board for inspiring me... Yes.... I still detest Cho, but only slightly now... Thanks to Cali.... she managed to shine a bit of light on the "ditsy over popular Cedric crazed Cho".... *whew* Cali!! I hope you read this!! I wrote it just for you! I hope she isn't too upset for me using her idea... I tried to post a little thing... but ff.n wouldn't let me... says it's "spamming"... *sheesh* 

A/N Anyways... I hope this lives up to all your expectations... Mind you... in my opinion... an author's job is supposed to entertain... *giggles insanely* Anyways... I hope you were entertained... and I'd like to thank those who've made it this far... Now why don't you review? So you won't confirm that this fic is pathetic... Please? *begs* 


End file.
